Cross-dressing
by Fuutsune
Summary: Ren wants Aichi to cross-dress. Aichi doesn't want to. Ren thinks it's because he's only willing to cross-dress for Kai. (Fluffy?) RenAi, one-shot!


Aichi's eyes twitched when he saw the familiar box and a bouquet of flowers in his shoe locker for the third time that week.

He looked around at his surroundings, and sure enough, there he was, his red hair peeking behind the nearly-dying potted plant.

"Ren-san, I know you're there. I can see you..." Aichi called out, ending the sentence with a heavy sigh. "I told you 'no', didn't I?"

Ren slowly peered his face over the yellowish-green leaves. Like usual, he had that dorky and annoying grin on his face. "I totally didn't hear that 'no'~"

"Then I'm saying no again, right now." Aichi huffed. The redhead immediately covered his ears with has hands.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU VERY WELL, AICHI-KUN!" Ren yelled merrily. "I THINK I HEARD YOU SAY YES"

"Uh..." Aichi was going to point out that Ren covered his ears AFTER he said no, so the redhead heard it all right. But there is no point in arguing with someone like Suzugamori Ren.

The redhead's grin widened at as Aichi let out another defeated sigh. Sendou Aichi is the cutest boy in existence, the only boy who could make his heartbeat race with only a smile. No words can describe how much he yearns for him, for Sendou Aichi's warmth, for his love...

...And also for Sendou Aichi to crossdress.

"So, it's a yes~?" Ren cooed.

"N-No! I-It's a no!" Aichi replied, his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

Ren pouted at Aichi's stubbornness. This is just a harmless request. Why isn't Aichi cooperating with him? He had pleaded Aichi to do this one thing so many times already, geez. Maybe the boy's just butthurt because he didn't agree to become a Quatre Knight that time... "Now, now, Aichi-kun, there's no need to be shy~"

"T-THAT'S NOT IT!" Aichi stammered, his hands curled into fists and his face bright red. "S-Stop tormenting me! I-It's starting to get weird, Ren-san!"

"Is it?" Ren raised an eyebrow. Aichi is cute even when he's a little pissed off. "Are you angry?"

"I..." Aichi stopped in the middle of the sentence, his fists shaking nervously. "I-I'm going home!"

With that he grabbed his things, and only left that one box behind. Ren quickly jumped out of his hiding spot, retrieved the box, and ran after the bluenet.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, AICHI-KUN!" Ren purred happily. As soon as he heard that, Aichi started to run faster, without even glancing over his shoulder to look.

"P-PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He screamed, a trace of slight fear in his voice.

"I'll stop when you say yes, Aichi-kun~!" Ren announced, waving the box maniacally, like a serial killer waving a knife. "You're cute, Aichi-kun, and with a cute dress, you'll be a mega times cuter!"

Aichi jolted a bit at that. His grip tightened at the bouquet of roses, and managed to retort. "I don't want to wear a dress!"

"Pleaaase!" Ren begged, pouting. "We're mates, aren't we? I won't take pictures, I swear, but I just wanna seeee~!"

"N-NO!" Aichi panted. His legs are growing tired, but he won't let Ren have his way! "It works this way: You say, 'Aichi-kun, please wear a dress!', and I say 'NO'. And you would back off. No means no, Ren-san."

Ren halted briefly. "You're right..."

"So you'll stop chasing me now...?" Aichi asked, slowing his pace, a twinge of hope in his voice.

"Nope~" Ren hummed, sticking his tongue out at Aichi even though the blunet wasn't looking at him. "Because everyone forgives me anyway~"

"I-I..." Aichi started to run again, knowing Ren won't let him go easily.

"You can't even call Kai to punch me like before, he's still Europe, right?" Ren smiled in satisfaction. "Now that your knight is gone, I wonder about all the things I could do~"

"N-No, I..." Aichi's ears are turning red. Ren continued to tease him.

"Well~ Since Kai isn't here to protect you anymore, I'll take his place~ How 'bout that, Aichi-kun~?" Ren suggested, a slight bitter tone in his playful voice. "Ah, or am I not cool enough for you to be in Kai's place?"

"It has nothing to do with Kai-kun at all!" Aichi exclaimed, turning at a corner. His pace was starting to get slower, and Ren could probably pounce at him...but he didn't want to risk ruining his own pretty face.

"Then why do you like Kai more than me?" Ren asked, the absence of his usual playful tone making Aichi nervous. "Am I not cool enough for you, Aichi-kun? If Kai were to ask you to cross-dress, you'll probably do it, right?"

Aichi gulped. Well, this conversation escalated into something serious pretty quickly. Aichi opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again because he didn't want to lie to Ren.

"It's...different for Kai-kun!" Aichi finally yelled back at the older male, after a long pause. Ren could feel Aichi's words stabbing his chest, his heart getting smashed into pieces without any mercy.

That's right, Ren knew it from the start...

Of course, Aichi has a crush on Kai. It's pretty obvious...and yet he still wouldn't stop chasing after the boy...

"Why is it different for Kai?" Ren questioned, even though he was pretty sure already knew the answer.

Aichi abruptly stopped in his tracks upon hearing that, resulting in Ren almost crashing into the boy.

"It's because I'm more...comfortable wearing it in front of Kai-kun than Ren-san, I think," Aichi mumbled, turning around to face Ren. The boy's face was bright red, probably from the running, and from mentioning Kai.

"But I spent HOURS picking this out!" Ren covered his jealously by complaining, holding up the box. "You can think of me as Kai, if you want? I just really wanna see you in a dress or something!"

"Y-You and Kai-kun are not the same...that's why...I can't possibly wear it in front of you..." Aichi lowered his eyes, trying to avoid Ren's stare.

"How are we different?" Ren asked again, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder and crouching down so they're on the same eye-level. Aichi turned his head up to stare back at him, his azure eyes brimming with tears.

"B-Because..." Aichi's face turned into a darker shade of red, as he stuttered out the words. "...Because cross-dressing...in front of someone you like...it's k-kind of embarrassing, isn't it?"

Ren's face went blank upon hearing that. "Aichi...kun?"

"...That's why I don't want to...in front of Ren-san...it's just..." Aichi turned away, covering his face with his hands. "F-Forget it, Ren-san...that was...stupid..."

Right now, Ren was really confused. Didn't Aichi like Kai? What part of him did Aichi like? Would Aichi still crossdress for him if he told Aichi that his feelings are the same?

However, it is not the time to be asking questions. He had something more important to say to the blunet.

Ren happily pulled Aichi into a tight embrace, locking his arms around the boy protectively.

"Aichi-kun, I like you too."

* * *

 **Based on that poll thing I put up**

 **You guys are really thirsty for RenAi and LeoAi aren't you lol**


End file.
